Apocalypse: The Inception
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: This fanfic follows the TV canon, with my lil tidbits added in, starting from season 1 episode 1 - I'm having a blast writing this, and rewatching episodes, 6 times or more as I write, Ive realised that as many times as i've watched this show, I've missed a lot. (I guess, I was too focused on my man "Rick", that I didn't pay attention to dialogue and the small things, that were a
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This fanfic follows the TV canon, with my lil tidbits added in, starting from season 1 episode 1 - I'm having a blast writing this, and rewatching episodes, 6+ times or more as I write, Ive realised that as many times as i've watched this show, I've missed a lot. (I guess, I was too focused on my man "Rick", that I didn't pay attention to dialogue and the small things, that were actually important.) I'm ecstatic! Join me on my new adventure, that i've been wanting to write for years now! - "I love you rick!"

Waiting outside the school, Carl emerges with his teacher and the other students. Backpack hanging from his shoulder, another child doodles on his cast, as the teacher tries to hurry up the process.

"Carl, your father's waiting."

"He's fine." I state, as he scampers over to me.

Taking his bag, I open the passenger side for him.

"How was school?"

"Good, where's Shane?"

"He's riding with someone else today." I reply, trying to keep the irritation from my voice.

My best friend since childhood, he's committed an unpardonable sin. - "You shall not covet your neighbor's wife." I happened upon them, deep in a heated conversation about his true feelings for Lori. I knew that he loved her, but I didn't know that he "loved" her. It's been weeks and we've yet to speak to each other.

Waking, there's a pain in my side, my head hurts something fierce, and there's a man sitting on the bed that i'm laid out in.

"Who are you?"

"Morgan, and that's Duane." He says, in reference to the young boy standing guard at the door.

"I remember why my side hurts, but why does my head hurt?"

"You fell, and hit your head." Says the boy, quickly.

"What did I tell you about lying?"

"Sorry... I cracked your head, with a shovel."

"Mmm..." I reply, as a sharp pain shoots up my side and into my eyes. Squinting, I try to will away the pain.

"Were you bit?"

"What?"

"Did those things bite you?"

"No."

"What kind of wound is that?"

"A gunshot, I was shot."

Settling in for the evening, it's a meal of beans and a conversation on the current state of the world. He seems to be a good man, honest and fearless. His son reminds me of Carl, and I have to hold back my grief while watching them interact. Walkers... the undead... the walking dead, trauma to the brain is the only way to put them down.

Waking during the night, a muffled thump from above has me venturing upstairs, with the baseball bat. I'm not sure what i'll find, and the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, has my adrenaline pumping.

Another bump directs me to the room on the left, and taking a deep breath before entering, I prepare for the worst. Quickly opening the door, it's harshly pushed back into my side. The pain crippling me, I have no time to react, as a fist connects with my nose. The blood gushing, the bat's raised and a struggle to reclaim it ensues.

A knee to the bandaged side and i'm done, releasing my hold of the bat, i'm on my back, the weight of a body pinning mines to the floor. A face hovering above me, I relax, breathing deeply. It's not a walker...

"Easy miss..." I state, out of breath, as the bats pressed into my throat.

"Where's the man and his child?" She whispers.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Where are they?"

"Downstairs..."

Letting me up, she goes to the window.

"Shit.."

"Yeah, you're stuck with us until morning." I state, going to my knees, trying to recoup my energy.


	2. Chapter 2

He's weak, and overpowering him is easy. His eyes straining in the dark to make out my features, I can see him clearly. The man and child kept me hostage for days, bound, gagged, and tucked away inside a closet. I could hear them below, muffled conversations, leaving and returning later in the day, and then the stranger came.

I'd managed to get my hands undone, my struggles must have alerted him, and five minutes later, i'm straddling him as he peers up at me. Removing the bat from his throat, I go to the window and the sight below shatters all hope of a two story window escape.

"We're not going to hurt you."

He's come to his feet, and I raise the bat "Carney Lansford" style, to keep him away. I'm feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, but I mean business...

"Miss...?"

"Stay away from me..."

My attempt at swinging the bat, ends with the sensation of falling and a darkness that overwhelms me.

"You let her out?"

"No, she got out... I heard a noise and went upstairs, she punched me in the face, hurt my side and took the bat."

"You let a woman do all that to you?"

"Well... she is strong daddy, she gave you a good whooping before you pulled the gun on her."

"Nobody asked you, this is grown folks business, go find some more rope or something to hold her with.

Feigning sleep, my hands are being bound again.

"I don't know how she keeps getting loose, i've only been feeding her enough to keep her alive."

"You do know that this is kidnapping, right?"

"She's dangerous, I saw her shoot two men in the back of the head, "

"So you're going to keep her here for what?"

"She found us."

"I was looking for food, and a safe place to sleep." I state, done with the ruse.

The black guy immediately pulls his gun on me, as I attempt to sit up, with the assistance of the stranger.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"I agree with the new guy, i think you should let me go."

"So you can come back and kill us, the way that you killed those men?"

"Those men deserved it, you don't know what they were capable of."

"So you knew them?"

"Yeah, and I told Mr. trigger happy the same thing, but he wouldn't listen."

"I don't know you, but I do know what I saw, those men were pleading for their lives."

People like you, are going to get people like me killed."

"What do you mean people like him?"

"People with unrealistic views, "Let's do what's right", it's not about what's right, it's about survival, and guess what, I plan on surviving this."

"By killing people?" Asks, blue eyes.

"There's no government, no law, people are starving, desperate... I don't have to tell you what's going on out there, and those men, they weren't good."

Blue eyes makes eye contact with brown eyes, and it's a brief moment of a non-verbal debate between the two, before I become agitated.

"Look, I can take care of myself, all I want to do is to be on my merry way."


	3. Chapter 3

She probably can take care of herself, but it's best that she stays with us. We've released her from her bonds, and she's attacking the loaf of bread like it's cake. Morgan and Duane's asleep, and i'm stuck with keeping watch of her all night.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but... you're attractive, beautiful... I would think that you'd want to stay with us for protection."

I wasn't expecting the "Are you kidding me" laugh , or the smile that followed, which caused me to look away.

"There's safety in numbers."

"You guys should be getting as far away from me as you can."

"So Morgan was right, and i was wrong about you?"

"I have no reason to hurt you, you haven't done anything to me."

"And those men did?"

"They were going to..."

"Well they got what they deserved then."

I'm graced with a small smile, before she settles in pulling the cover up to her chin.

"Goodnight Mr. baby blues."

The morning light shining brightly in my face, I turn over and it takes me a minute to comprehend, that I'm staring at an empty mat.

The bed that Morgan and Duane share is unoccupied, and the house is quiet. Movement from upstairs draws me in that direction, the door of the bathroom opens and my reflection in the mirror startles her.

"Dammit!" She says, spitting the toothpaste out.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I state, trying not to stare.

"You're fine."

"Where's Morgan?"

"He left, and warned me not to be here when he gets back."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know, southwest maybe." She says, splashing water on her face.

"You're looking for family, friends, a boyfriend?"

I'm given a curious look, before she laughs, shaking her head.

It's good to see someone making lemonade out of all these lemons. She seems to always have a smile, and is quick to laughter, I wonder how she was living before all this.

"A friend, we got separated when those men found us."

"Found you, they were searching for you?"

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Remi."

"I don't get a last name?"

"Not that it matters, but it's Dupont."

"Remi Dupont, I like it... sounds fancy."

I'm rewarded with another amazing soft laugh, before her expression becomes somber.

"Well... I wish you the best Rick Grimes."


	4. Chapter 4

My friend was my fiance, a union that I agreed to, because it was what my father wanted. The two men that I'd killed, was sent by someone that I'd broken it off with, right before this all began.

The man was a lunatic, but he had a sexy smile, charisma, an endearing bad temper, and a way with words that was sure to make the honeypot drip.

I loved him, and running into him again, after all this mess happened was a dream, followed by a nightmare. I escaped, and he's been relentless in his pursuit to get me back. I hope that those two were the last, the end of the world just brings out the psychos.

Keeping to the woods, I've been making good progress, the dead are scarce, and so's the living. My idea of perfection, in a not so perfect world.

Carving my initials into a tree, a light rustle, crisp leaves and branches crunching under footsteps, I freeze before quickly taking cover. Sluggish footsteps, deep labored breathing and hair raising groans, the telltale signs of the living dead.

Blade at the ready, I wait behind a tree, the footsteps stop, quick intakes of breath, before it continues on. It comes to a halt by my tree, waiting... I wait also, hoping that I'm not breathing too loudly.

Inching around the tree, as it explores my hiding place, I come face to face with another of the dead. Quick thinking, and the will to live kicking in, I stab it in the head. My position revealed to the other, he's on me, knocking me to the ground.

Grappling with the dead man, I'm able to get him off of me, before an arrow to the side of the head ends him. Winded, adrenaline raging, and so engrossed in my fight to live, that I didn't even hear him.

"Get that thing out of my face."

A grimy white guy's standing before me, with a crossbow shoved in my face.

"What are you doing out here?"

"What in the hell does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to survive."

"I mean what are you doing out her by yourself?"

"That's none of your business." I state, coming to my feet.

Keeping the bow trained on me, I retrieve my knife, kicking the dead guy for good measure. Going back to finish the job of marking the tree, I take another look at the man watching me.

"If you're done eyeballing me, you can mosey on up out of here."

"Have you seen a lil girl out here?"

"If I did, she'd still be with me."

"And you're welcome." He says, with a scoff.

"Yeah, thanks."

His footsteps leading away from me cease, which causes me to turn to face him.

"There's a farm a few miles up, the group I'm with are decent people, It's not safe out here by yourself."

If this isn't starting to get old, it must be a new trend of the apocalypse "come join our group".

"We have food, water, hot water..."

"Well you had my attention at food."

It's a beautiful Georgian estate, set on farmland, the group greeting us upon arrival.

"Who's this?"

"Some lady I found in the woods."

"And you brought her here?"

"I couldn't just leave her."

"And who said these people were decent?"

"They are, we've just been through alot recently... it's been one bad situation after another.

A woman, tall, thin, and auburn haired exits the house, her eyes analyzing me.

"Who's this?"

"I don't know, where's your husband?"

"He's with Carl, did she get lost and find her way here?"

"She was in the woods minding her own business, when she was invited." I reply.

"What were you doing in the woods by yourself?"

"Like I said, minding my own business."

"I think the heats gotten to her, she needs some water." Says Mr. Peacemaker.

"Yeah." She says, in parting.

"Motioning for me to take a seat on the porch, I accept.

"Are you trying to get sent back to the woods?"

"I didn't want to leave."

"I've never met someone as ungrateful as your ass is."

"Look where's the food that I was promised, and the hot water."

"Now I understand why you were out there by yourself." He states, going into the house.

Actions


	5. Chapter 5

Remi DuPont, the only woman that caused my eyes to stray, and in such a short period of time of knowing her. Actually knowing nothing about her, Daryl brought her here, and so far, she's been content with staying.

I rarely see her though, she's been spending a lot of time with Daryl, he's teaching her how to track and hunt animals, while they search for sophia. I don't want to give up hope on the little girl, but no one but Daryl's optimistic about her being alive. I was too consumed with my son's recovery, and the Lori situation to care about anything else.

Pregnant... she didn't even tell me, and then she tried to get rid of it, not to mention her and Shane... my best friend... She's says that the baby's mine, but...

I believe her, she's my wife, and if she says that the baby's mine, then it's mine.

We're enjoying our mid-day meal, when Glenn drops a bomb, that sends everyone into panic mode. Shane goes on a rant about our survival, trying to get Hershel to understand that these things aren't human anymore. Releasing a collection of them from the barn, that Hershel had been hoarding, they come for us and together we put them down.

Relief and eased tension ripples through the group, which is short lived, as another small groan and dragging footsteps can be heard coming from the barn. All eyes trained on the barn, a small child, face discolored, dark circled eyes, squinting from the sunlight, comes into view.

Carol collapses with an anguished wail, her daughter Sophia's name on her lips, Daryl has to subdue her. We watch in silence, as she makes her way over to us, no one has the heart to end her. I don't hesitate, lifting my gun, a single bullet to the head, and she falls.

Hershel's horrified, still unable to come to terms with the fact that these creatures are the living dead. He calls them his family, his neighbors, his friends.. and now he wants us gone!

"You're not my mother, and you sure as hell ain't my girlfriend, so why do you care!"

It's Daryl and Remi having it out again about him leaving her behind, it's his way of dealing with the loss of Sophia. He doesn't want to be bothered, and she doesn't trust that he's okay to be alone while he grieves.

"You can't stop me." She states, following him.

"Don't..." He warns quietly, the bow aimed at her.

The group's unraveling, and Hershel's gone missing. Remi, Glenn and I go in search of him, and find him getting sauced in a nearby bar.

Persuading Hershel to come back with us, two men happen upon us in the bar.

Dave and Tony, I don't like the looks of them... and they reinforce my suspicions by asking to many questions about our make shift home.

Pinky pissing in the corner disgusts me, while the Brain's persistent in trying to extract information from us.

"I haven't had a piece of ass in weeks." Says Tony, as Remi joins us, a bag of goodies slung over her back.

The lust filled looks that they give her, is enough to boil my blood.

"Wow..." Says Dave, his eyes slowly roaming her body.

"Is this what you're hiding back at the farm?" Asks Tony, zipping his pants.

"Hey, you guys made some new friends?" She asks, putting the bag down.

"I'm Dave..."

"Remi."

"Hello... Remi..." Coos Tony, with a smile.

"Or not..." She states.

Our discomfort showing, she doesn't move from her position by the door.

"We can't take in anymore..." I explain.

"And we can't stay out here." Says Dave, offering Remi a small smile, before hopping the counter.

Looking under the counter, I reach for my gun, and Tony goes for his.

I glance in his direction, before turning my attention back to Dave.

Locating a bottle he pours a shot, slinging it back. "Whew... that's some good stuff!"

"If we cant go with you, where should we go then?"

"I don't know, I hear Nebraska's nice." I state.

His humorless laughs, supposed to be a distraction but I get the drop on him and his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl found him... I'd been marking the trees for him, leaving a trail for him to follow.

I'd never been so happy to see him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Miss me?"

"Is it that obvious?"

We'd been separated before, but not for this long. It's comforting to have someone from the pre-apocalypse with you.

"How did you two meet?" Asks Lori.

We're gathered around a campfire, swapping stories about our lives before everything went to shit.

"It was inevitable, our families go way back."

"On her father's side." States, Asher.

And it's times like this, that I'm grateful for the apocalypse. I'd have been married to the asshole, if the world hadn't been infected with the living dead.

"My mother married into money, she decided long ago that there wasnt nothing romantic about being poor." I explain.

"Amen to that... sounds romantic, childhood friends, marrying." Says, Andrea.

She knows the basics of the story... girl talk.

"Romantic, it wasn't... far from it. It was an infant betrothal, one my father had no choice but to accept." Says Asher.

"Eighteen years old, my mother set out to bag her a rich suitor, my father took the bait. Ten years later, he wanted to upgrade to a younger model, and moms wasn't having none of that."

A few giggles erupt from the women...

"Mom reverted back to her roots and called her brothers, all seven of them, and they got to delivering some justice, vigilante style."

This time the men have a chuckle...

"Mom didn't get divorced, and the marriage agreement between our families would remain."

"Your dowry was so large, that my father couldn't resist." Says, Asher.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't need the Dupont name, we had ours... but combined, we would have made for a formidable conglomerate."

"He had money."

"My father wanted his legacy, and your father had no sons."

"No one to carry on the Dupont name." I state, finally understanding.

"Sixty percent of his assets would go to me, and the balance would be split between any male children that we had.

"What a dick, well... looks like the end of the world was my salvation." I state, coming to my feet, stretching.

Shane has a good laugh, at that. "You're my kind of woman, Remi... tough as nails, crazy sense of humor, and classy with a trailer park mouth."

I laugh harder than I should have... and Asher's disgusted facial expression cause another hearty bout of laughter.

"I have my uncle's to thank for that, on my mother's side."

Our laughter and good cheer doesn't last a day, before Rick goes out one night looking for the prisoner with Shane and comes back alone.

Well not entirely alone... a herd of the dead follow in their wake. A gunshot leading them to us, we're ambushed and separated.

The farm is no more...

Taking a quick bath in a small lake, while Asher stands guard, it's been months since we left the farm.

Deserted is more like it, while they were contemplating making a stand against the dead, too many to count... we hightailed it on out of there.

Didn't even say a goodbye...

The screams, and gunshots following in our wake, I contemplated going back.

"When did you start doing stupid shit?" Asks Asher.

He was right, they should have left like we did.

Washing up in a hurry, I waste no time reclothing, taking up the watch as he takes his turn.

His toned chest, and arms glistening from the water, the warming of my skin ignites a heat below.

"What?" He asks, with a smile, as he'd caught me openly staring at him.

It's been awhile since we'd been together, I hadn't really gotten the urge until now, and he'd never approached me in that way.

My response is to undress, wading through the water quickly to get to him. Pulling me close, my arms go around his neck, our lips meeting hotly, as his tongue seeks mine.

"Shouldn't we wait, it's not safe..." He says, in between kisses.

"I don't want to... I can't..."

My hands exploring his chest, they drift lower... making contact with his sex. Quick intake of breath as I slowly stroke his manhood. "Still think that we should wait?" Small smile, before another kiss takes my breath. Moving to my neck, I can't stop the soft moan that escapes my lips as his kisses move lower. My moans of pleasure are drowned out by a couple of guttural groans, and we both hesitate for a second, before freestyle swimming, using small kicks "Michael Phelps" style back to the waterside.

Three dead folks come into view as we're putting on our clothes. "Shit!" I state, going for my blade. Zombie speed walking it to us, I plant my knife in one of their heads, as Asher puts one down. Latching onto the last one, I hold it, as he stabs it in the head.

Letting it's lifeless body drop, I take a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Smiling as we both, heave a sigh of relief, i'm pulled into his arms once again. "To be continued?"

"Yeah." I state, as a kiss soft and gentle sends a shiver through my body. "Mmm..." He murmurs, as my hand lightly touches his face. "I love you." For some reason his declaration, causes my heart to skip a beat, and unsure of how to respond, I offer a few tender kisses in return.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sounds like y'all had an exciting year." Says Remi.

We'd met back up in Atlanta, where Beth was taken by a group.

We'd lost Lori in childbirth, T-dog and Andrea to walkers and Hershel in battle at the prison.

We were taken hostage by a group of cannibals and saved by Carol, who I'd banished from the prison.

It's been a long journey so far, with a lot of loss, heartache, and an extreme test of our will to live and our sanity.

Separated, we've been reunited once more, negotiating a hostage exchange for Carol and Beth.

The latter didn't make it, and losing it Darryl acted on impulse... A life for a life...

Hard enough to see her fall, even harder watching Maggie take another loss.

"We kept on the move, and to the woods, venturing out to scavenge, and then returning to the woods."

"Smart..."

"And safer than bedding down in one spot, or keeping to the towns where not only the dead, but the living are trying to kill you also."

Heading to Virginia, where there's a sanctuary, we've taken up residence in a country home.

On the balcony, the night air's chilling...

"It's simple when you only have yourself and another to look after."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off..."

"No, you didn't... It's just not easy, having to make decisions for people that trust you... decisions that could have devastating consequences."

She's quiet, watching the stars in the night sky.

"It's a tough role, but the fact that they're still trusting in you, and still following you after all this time, speaks volumes." She says, after a period.

"Well..." I reply, unsure. For some reason I'm having trouble expressing myself.

Her soft laughter's music to my ears. "I like this look... it says... I've been through some shit." She says, lightly fingering my untamed gray beard.

"Some...?" I state, with a chuckle.

"I was being nice, It sounded better than "It looks like a lifetime of shit"."

We both have a laugh at her humor, her smile's a welcome sight after all of the losses, tears and frowns. "I've missed your smile, and your laughter. You gave me a sample once before, and I've been hooked from then."

Her prolonged silence is unnerving, and its interrupted by her friend making an appearance.

"I've been looking for you, I'm about to turn in."

"Sure... I'll be in, in a minute."

Leaving us, another awkward silence ensues. "We're..."

"I get it... you two go way back, it was inevitable right?"

"Right."

The Virginia sanctuary was a waste of time, and we ended up taking a loss. Tyreese was bitten, and even after we hacked off his arm in an attempt to save his life, we lost him.  
But we obtained what we were searching for, a safe haven... Alexandria.

A community of folks unaware and unconcerned, with what's happening outside of the walls that surrounds them. We could take this place if we wanted to, hell anyone could... these people are clueless and unprepared.

I think that Carol's missed her calling for the theater, taking on the role of dependent mother figure of the group, using the ol' "point left and go right" strategy. If they only knew...

Sasha's still trying to acclimate to what's considered a normal life, and Daryl's finally found his niche, recruiting.

We're all given jobs, with Michonne and I playing security guards.

Carol has commandeered weapons from them, while we attended the welcome party.

Everyone's in a good mood, happy...

"Rick, this is my husband Pete." Says, Jessie.

The pretty blonde, who I've grown a fondness for. After introductions are made, he excuses himself to get a refill.

Fighting an inner war of guilt, for judging Shane for his desire for Lori, and here I am doing the same thing, coveting another man's wife.

Bowing to my needs, I kiss her, a small kiss on the cheek as she's releasing Judith to me.

She doesn't say anything, just a smile before she leaves me.

Running into them again, as I make my rounds of the community, they greet me with a wave as they pass.

Watching them, I reach for my gun. Alarmed, I take a deep breath...

I'm letting lust cloud my judgement, being consumed by the madness that devoured Shane.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want me to do what?"

"Befriend her, get to know her." Says, Carol.

"And... why?" I ask, as I'm changing my clothes. I'm getting ready to join the supply runners, and she's worrying me about making friends.

"I think that her husband's beating on her, but she won't talk to me, so I can't be sure."

"I don't get involved in domestic issues, the women really don't want any help anyways."

"How can you say something like that?"

"It's the truth... if a man hits you, you either kick his ass, or you get the hell out of the relationship. It's simple, I did... it's not that hard."

"Everybody's not strong enough to walk away, some have years invested, children involved." She says, quietly.

"I'll be sure to pick her up some rat poison, while I'm out." I reply, dismissively.

"Rat poison?"

"Yeah, she'll put it in his food, and I'll help drop the body in the sewer. Its easier nowadays, to get away with murder."

Carol's snort of laughter, gets me smiling, and I reluctantly give in.

"Fine... I'll talk to her, but I make no guarantees."

"Thanks." She says, hugging me.

They'd drained the nearby grocer dry, and going to the next town over, there isn't much hope of getting much.

Half the team's dropped off in a neighborhood, while the other half heads to the commercial district, with a promise to be back within thirty to forty-five minutes.

The residential crew teams up, and search homes. Quietly creeping through a two story house. Asher takes the stairs, as I access the first story.

Checking the cupboards, I locate a jar of jam and crackers. Depositing it into my sack, the fridge is empty, so I move on to the laundry room.

A putrid smell of death assaulting my nose, I back away pulling my knife.

Lightly rapping on the door frame, a thump and then scratching can be heard from the closet.

Nope... I back away and continue my search, being sure to keep an eye on that door.

I'm leafing through a photo album, of the previous occupants, and they look happy. I smile at a beach photo of the child, burying the father in the sand.

"What are you doing?" His whisper in my ear, scares the dickens out of me.

I go into survival mode automatically, my knife raised, but anticipating it, he has my wrists, pushing me backwards onto the couch, and twisting until I relinguish the weapon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I state, the knife dropping to the carpet.

"Well, I didn't expect you to try to kill me." He says, with a laugh, from his perch atop me.

"Let me up..." I reply, twisting my body to try to remove him.

"Look what I found." He says, producing a small ring.

"Ash... no..."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, it's just an expression of my dedication to you."

"Dedication... what happened to love?"

"I was just speaking in the moment..." He says, teasingly.

"Get off of me..." Trying once again to push him off, fails.

"I will..." He says, pushing me back down. "If you will accept this ring, as a token of my undying affection and love for you."

He said that he loved me, I can see that happening, but...

"A dedication ring, what's this about?"

"There's a few eligible bachelors roaming about, and I wanted to let them know that you were spoken for."

"I can assure you, that I am so not interested in zombie penis."

"And I can assure you, that I wasn't referring to the zombies."

"Move...!" I state.

Obeying my demand, he let's me up. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then what's the issue with you wearing a ring, my ring?"

"What are we doing Ash, we couldn't stand each other, yet we were going to get married, and you didn't even give me an engagement ring. How do I even know that this is real?"

"I don't know where this is coming from, it's just a ring. Are you wanting us to end, whatever we're doing?"

"Don't turn this around on me, is this real, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, and I understand if you don't feel the same. But over time, and I don't know how long we actually have, what with the..."

"Ash..." I state, with a small smile.

"Yes, I love you."

I care deeply for him, but I'm not in love with him. I hope that I never fall in love with anyone, it's easier this way.

"I hope that you didn't take that from a dead hand." I state, my hand extended.

"I sanitized it." He explains, with a laugh.

Admiring it, it's perfect.

"If we run into a jeweler, I'll get you something bigger."

"I don't need anything bigger, it came from the heart, and I love it." I state, kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

The supply run took two more lives, Deanna's son and Noah, and left Tara hurt. Glenn witnessed Noah's death, and blamed Nicholas, now our residence in Alexandria is in jeopardy.

A conversation with Carol and my blood pressure's risen, Jessie's husband has been hitting her, and possibly her son. Her revelation that she knows how I feel about Jessie, causes me shame, as I condemned my bestfriend for the same trespasses...

She leaves me, and I'm contemplating what to do wih this new information, when the object of my hatred happens upon me. Greeting me with good cheer, I tell him to keep walking, in a nice-nasty manner, my gun at the ready.

He doesn't understand why I'm upset, and then realization dawns. Telling Deanna, she already knew about the domestic violence, and let it continue on anyways.

A doctor, he's valuable to the community, but that doesn't excuse his behaviour. I tell her that the resolution would be for them to separate, and if he doesn't we kill him. She offers a resolution of exile, but doesn't understand that exile could have dire consequences, they could come back.

Jessie doesn't want my help and tells me that she can take care of herself. This is bullshit... these folks are walking dogs, reading by the gate, happily meandering about as if they don't have a care in the world.

It's time to put an end to the madness...

Going back to confront Jessie, I tell her about her son wanting a gun to protect her. When Pete comes out, asking me why I'm in his home. Jessie tells him to leave and he declines, attacking me. We end up outside, and trying to break us up, he hits her.

Carl tries to get me off of him and I push him away. A crowd's gathered, including Deanna, who demands us to stop. I pull my gun, and she alludes to me being exiled.

I'm ranting, when a blow to the head puts me down. Upon waking Michonne is watching over me, disappointment evident on her face.

Abraham, Carol, and Glenn confront me, asking where I got the gun, and telling me to give them a fake story about how I obtained the gun.

A meeting's been called concerning my banishment, and I give instructions on what to do if this goes south.

Remi comes to visit me, smelling flowery.

"You smell good."

"I took a roll in the field out back."

"You had sex in the field?"

She has an amazing laugh, that still holds me enthralled whenever I hear it.

"No, I actually rolled around in the field of wildflowers."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it. They were there, and I was there, it just happened." She says, with a smile.

My heart skips a beat, and I try to will away my feelings unsuccessfully.

"Like today, did that just happen?" She asks.

"It wasn't supposed to go that way."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you've moved on."

I have to smile at her directness.

"If it offers you any comfort, you were my first choice, but you were in a situation."

"And yet, her being married didn't stop you."

"She wasn't happy, they were having problems, am I to understand, that you're upset that I didn't pursue you, even though you were in a relationship?"

She's quiet, as I wait for a response, watching me, watch her.

"If you get kicked out, I'm going with you."

She doesn't even wait for a response, as one wasn't forthcoming anyways. I'm going back to sleep, I have enough problems, and women are at the top of the list.

What a surprise, Morgan found me... showing up as I was putting a bullet in Pete. "Rick." He says, stunned by my unabashed killing of him.

"I do what I have to, to survive... to keep us alive."

"You do what needs to be done, and its not easy."

"But am I doing the right thing?"

Remi's become my designated therapist, opening up to her helps me keep my rationality.

"If it keeps you alive and safe, then it's the right thing."

We're taking a stroll around the neighborhood, when Jessie approaches us.

"Hey." Says Remi, in greeting.

"Hi." She responds.

One has to give her credit, for knowing how to boldly make a statement.

Taking my hand, Remi applies a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll come by later, for dinner."

"She's pretty." She says, watching her walk away.

"She is..."

"And competitive, I see..."

"She's just..."

"What's understood, doesn't need to be explained."

"What can I do for you, Jessie?"

"More than what you've already done?"

I'm not embarrassed, nor am I repentant.

"Yes, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

She hesitates, and I shift uncomfortably.

"You can join me for dinner later." She says, kissing me on the other cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Stood the hell up, its just Carl, Judith, and Daryl in attendance. Serving up my award winning eggplant lasagna, I plop the mess on their plates, dropping it in front of them with a thud.

"What the hell's your problem?" Asks Daryl, digging into it with gusto.

"Date night, and dad's with Jessie." Says Carl.

"What?" I state, my heart beating out of cadence.

"He told me to tell you that he couldn't make it, and then I saw him at Jessie's house before I came in.

"Wait... wait..." Says Daryl, quickly following me out the door.

"I'm not going to crash his party, I'm going home."

"Maybe I should walk with you, just in case." He says, doubtful of my integrity.

"I'm going home Daryl, goodnight."

Waking late, the towers down and the dead flood our streets. Running for my life, I run into Rick and the others. "Are you okay?" He inquires.

Ignoring him, I put down a dead man reaching for me. "C'mon!" Yells Jessie, firing at another. Following her, we end up trapped inside a house, as a sea of the dead fill the streets.

I'm worried about Asher, and hope that he's okay.

Accessing the group, Deanna's been bitten...

Using the innards of two of the dead, we bathe in its funk, rubbing it's stink all over ourselves to mask our scents.

Taking hands we walk through them, it's an awesome plan, and it's working, until Jessie's lil boy starts to cry.

"Somebody better shut that kid up!" I whisper, harshly, as they try to coerce him to keep going.

Too late, two walkers attack, as one bites into the top of his head like it was a candied apple. All teeth... and Jessie's shrieks of terror, gets her eaten also.

My first instinct is to tear ass on out of there, when Jessie's older son pulls a gun. Michonne kills him, and his gun goes off, shooting Carl.

Rick leads a killing spree, to take back Alexandria from the dead, and we're successful. The bad news, Carl lost an eye, the good news... he's alive.

Rick and Michonne, I didn't see that one coming... "It just happened..." I'm starting to think that, that's his motto. "I wish you guys the best." I state, trying to sound believable.

Our daily sessions of walking the perimeter has restarted, and we've yet to discuss Jessie, or us, if there was an us.

"This is going to be our last walk together."

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm just not up for it anymore."

"Because I'm with Michonne?"

I can't even lie...

"Yep, it wouldn't be proper..."

"So... you're going to make me choose, between our time together and her?"

"Jesus Rick, I'm just saying that it would be better if we had limited interactions, is all."

I'm waiting for him to say something, and when he doesn't, I give him one last kiss on the cheek.

"I hope that we can still remain friends." He says, finally.

Offering a smile of assurance, that we can... I leave him, to finish the rest of the walk alone.

"Friends my ass!" I scream, at the dead woman dragging ass to get to me. Outside of the safety of the community, I use the dead as target practice. Putting holes in their chests and finally in their heads.

Keeping my eyes on them, as they close in, I start to only target their heads, when the gun jams. "Dammit!" Removing the cartridge and quickly clearing the jam, one of the dead has his hands on me. Pushing him off of me, I put the clip back in and put him down first.

They've circled around me, and running straight into one of them, I clear the mass. Tussling with the woman, I lose my gun, when gunshots ring out, as I retrieve my knife, stabbing her through the eye. We put the rest down with our knives, so as to not draw anymore of them.

One knocks me down, as my blade enters her noggin, and another falls on top of her. Teeth gnashing, I try to get them off of me, when Daryl kills it, kicking it off of me.

"Thanks." I state, as he helps me to my feet.

"I would ask what you're doing out here, but I don't care... you're going to make a couple of folks back home really sad, if you don't get your shit together."

"Wait..." I state, following him, after I locate my gun. "Where are you going?"

"To meet someone."

"Who?"

"Hi, I'm Jesus..." He says, offering his hand, which I accept.

Blond, not that tall for a man, my fave... blue eyes, long haired and attractive. "I don't feel comfortable calling you Jesus, can I call you Jesús?"

"But... I'm not hispanic."

"J?"

"That'll work." He says, with a smile.

Taking us to his community "The Hilltop", the leader's not that friendly. During their conversation, a name's mentioned that turns my blood ice cold.

"I gotta go." I state, heading out the room in a brisk walk.

"Hey, wait...!" Shouts Daryl, as I'm sprinting out the door.

Catching up to me, he stops me with a hand on my arm. "Hey, what happened?"

"I just want to get back home before it gets dark."

"So you're going to walk the twenty miles back?"

"Can we leave, please?"

"Something spooked you, you're terrified... what was it?"

"It's nothing..." I state, removing my arm from his grasp, in a not so nice way.

Daryl keeps my meltdown to himself, and I stay hidden away in our home. " Are you going to talk to me?" Asks, Asher.

"I know when you're about to run, you're using your backpack as a pillow, your shoes are by the bed... What's going on, you don't feel safe anymore?"

If I tell him, he's going to demand that we run now. "Rick's going to take on another group, that's harrassing the Hilltop."

"I heard... I'm going with them."

"I don't want you to."

"I'm able bodied and you're here, I should be able to protect you."

"We should leave now."

"Give me a good reason why." He says, sitting next to me.

"I can't..."

"I'll be back soon." He says, kissing my forehead.


End file.
